


나의 조지아산 복숭아

by juanicillin



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanicillin/pseuds/juanicillin
Summary: 어떤 이유로 함선에서 내리게 된 본즈와 본즈를 찾아가는 스팍
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 3





	나의 조지아산 복숭아

스팍은 한적한 시골 길을 걸었다. 가도 가도 끝이 없는 평지에 한참을 걸어야 집 한 채를 볼까말까 할 정도로 인적이 드문 길이었다. 이 지역의 집은 대부분 널찍한 땅에 소나 말 등의 가축을 몇 마리 풀어놓고 기르는 농가였다. 그나마 날씨가 맑은 것이 위안이었다. 스팍이 가지고 있는 주소는 잘못 된 것이었다. 맥코이가 스팍에게 일부러 틀린 주소를 줬을 가능성도 배제할 수 없었다. 스스로 그러기로 마음만 먹는다면 맥코이는 스팍에게 한없이 잔인하게 굴 수도 있었다. 벌써 두 집의 초인종을 눌렀지만 매번 기대했던 사람이 아닌 이가 문을 열고 스팍을 맞았다. 어쩌면 영영 맥코이의 집을 찾지 못할 수도 있다는 생각이 들었다. 그래도 찾으려는 시도 자체를 포기할 필요는 없었다. 저 멀리에 세 번째 집이 보였다. 스팍의 걸음이 조금 빨라졌다. 세 번째 집은 목조 건물이었는데 지은 지 오래 되어 보이진 않았지만 한참 전에나 유행했을 법한 건축양식으로 지어져 오래된 느낌을 풍겼다. 스팍은 건물 쪽으로 가까이 다가갔다. 만약 닥터 맥코이가 시골에 집을 짓고 산다면 딱 이런 느낌의 집에 살았을 것이란 생각이 들었다. 스팍은 정문으로 다가가 초인종을 눌렀다. 아무런 대답이 없었다. 이번에는 문을 두드렸다. 여전히 대답은 없었다. 근거 없이 결과를 확신하는 것은 논리적이지 못한 일이지만 스팍은 이 집이 맥코이의 집일 것이란 확신이 들었다. 자신의 비논리적인 직감이 옳았는지 확인하기 위해서도 어떻게든 이 집의 주인을 만나봐야만 했다. 스팍은 건물을 빙 둘러 낮게 울타리가 쳐진 뒷마당 쪽을 향했다.

집의 뒷마당에는 제법 잘 꾸며진 작은 정원이 있었다. 정원은 대부분 작은 관목들로 이루어져 있었고 몇 그루의 키 큰 나무들이 어울리지 않게 듬성듬성 섞여 있었다. 바람이 불자 향긋한 꽃내음이 코를 간질였다. 밝은 분홍색의 꽃잎이 하늘하늘 날아와 스팍의 발치에 떨어졌다. 스팍은 꽃잎이 날아온 방향을 바라보았다. 꽃이 만개한 꽃나무가 정원의 끝자락에 서 있었다. 키가 그다지 크지 않은 나무의 쭉 뻗은 가지에 선선한 봄바람이 지나가면 복숭아 빛을 머금은 꽃잎은 바람을 타고 사방으로 흩날렸다. 하늘에 날리는 분홍색 꽃잎이 정원을 온통 분홍빛으로 물들였다. 잘 다듬어지지 않은 정원임에도 아름답다는 생각이 들었다. 스팍은 맥코이가 스타플릿에 입대하기 훨씬 전, 조지아의 집에서 살 때 마당에 복숭아나무가 두어 그루 있었다고 말한 것을 기억했다. 그 때의 추억 때문에라도 맥코이는 복숭아나무가 있는 집을 선택했을 것이다. 스팍은 이제 완전히 확신하고 있었다. 맥코이는 이곳에 살고 있었다. 스팍은 정원 안으로 걸어 들어갔다. 스팍의 시야에 복숭아나무가 완전히 들어왔다. 나무 아래 그늘에는 원형 테이블과 의자가 놓여 있었고 그리고 그 곳에, 맥코이가 있었다. 스팍이 다가오고 있는 것도 눈치 채지 못한 채 맥코이는 위스키를 병 째 들고 홀짝이며 푹신한 쿠션이 깔린 의자에 편하게 기대어 앉아 두꺼운 의학책을 들여다보고 있었다. 아주 익숙한 그리운 얼굴에 스팍은 반가움을 감추기 힘들었다. 더욱 빨라진 걸음으로 거의 달려가듯 스팍은 그에게로 다가갔다. 

“레너드” 

팔을 뻗으면 닿을만한 거리에 서서 나지막이 그의 이름을 불렀다. 맥코이는 읽던 책에서 시선을 돌려 스팍을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 

"복숭아나무가 귀신을 쫓는다는 건 완전히 낭설인가보군. 여태까지 귀끝도 보이지 않아 죽은 줄만 알았던 뾰족귀가 내 앞에 소리 소문 없이 서 있는걸 보니."

맥코이는 나지막이 툴툴거렸다. 가시 돋친 말임에도 스팍은 오랜만에 듣는 목소리에 마음이 설레 내용은 가벼이 흘려들었다.

"오랜만입니다, 닥터. 주소가 틀려 찾기 힘들었습니다."

"전화 한 번 없을 줄 알았다면 아예 다른 행성의 주소를 줬을 거야, 갑자기 여긴 무슨 일로 온 거야? "

뾰족한 말을 쏟아놓는 맥코이를 보며 스팍은 잠시 어떤 변명을 내놓을지 고민했다. 그동안 맥코이에게 소홀했던 것은 사실이었고 어떤 말을 해도 서운한 맘을 풀어주긴 힘들 터였다. 스팍은 그저 솔직히 이야기하기로 마음먹었다. 

"이번 탐사는 평소보다 더 먼 곳 까지 이동해야 했습니다. 많은 역경이 있었습니다. 또한 통신 상태 역시 좋지 않아 연락을 드릴 수 없었습니다. 그 점에 관해서는 죄송스럽게 생각합니다." 

스팍의 다소 무뚝뚝한 대답에 맥코이는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다.

"그래서, 여긴 왜 온 건데?"

맥코이의 질문에 스팍은 잠시 고민하며 말을 골랐다. 굳이 상륙할 필요가 없던 스팍이 불필요한 검진의 핑계를 대며 지구에 내려온 이유는 단 하나였다. 비록 말로 하기에는 조금 바보 같을지 몰라도 스팍은 이번에도 솔직히 대답하기로 했다.

"당신을 만나러 왔습니다." 

스팍의 대답에 맥코이는 딴청을 부리며 고개를 반대쪽으로 돌려버렸다. 토라져 돌아선 뒤통수에 목덜미가 새빨갛다. 스팍은 자신의 대답이 정답임을 알았다. 반갑지 않은 척, 화난 척 대하고 있지만 맥코이는 지금 어느 때 보다 기뻐하고 있었다. 맥코이는 유난히 스팍의 앞에서는 감정을 숨기려는 경향이 강한 사람이었고 스팍은 몇 년간 그와 지내면서 그의 감정에 따른 행동양상을 충분히 학습해왔다고 믿었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 앞에 의자를 끌어다 앉았다. 스팍과 눈이 마주치자 맥코이는 당황한 듯 헛기침을 했다.

"그동안 잘 지내셨습니까?"

“뭐, 나야 똑같지.”

맥코이의 대답에는 우울함이 잔뜩 묻어 있었다. 스팍은 혼자서 생활해 왔을 맥코이를 보니 마음이 아팠다. 맥코이가 이곳에 정착한 지도 이제 거의 1년이 다 되었다. 스팍은 맥코이를 찬찬히 훑어보았다. 머리는 희끗하게 새어가고 품이 큰 셔츠 사이로 전보다 더욱 마른 몸이 비쳤지만 맥코이의 선명한 파란 눈동자는 변하지 않았다. 

드디어 맥코이가 살고 있는 곳에 도착한 것이다. 스팍은 찬찬히 주위를 둘러보았다. 맥코이 혼자 관리하기에는 조금 큰 정원은 완벽하진 않아도 잘 정돈되어 있었다.

"정원이 꽤 크군요. 관리하기 힘들지는 않습니까?"

"이틀에 한 번 도와주는 사람이 와. 정원하고, 집안일하고. 내 상태도 점검할 겸."

"그렇군요."

스팍은 조용히 자신의 손을 내려다보았다. 맥코이의 덤덤한 말투가 아팠다. 스팍은 맥코이가 엔터프라이즈를 떠나던 날을 결코 잊지 못했다. 맥코이는 스팍의 어깨를 붙들고 소리 없이 눈물을 흘렸다. 스팍은 그 날 처음으로 맥코이가 우는 것을 보았다. 이제는 모두 극복한 듯 맥코이는 평화로워 보였다. 

"그보다, 엔터프라이즈호의 이야기를 해 줘. 여긴 항상 똑같거든."

맥코이가 위스키 병을 들고 한 모금을 삼켰다. 술을 좋아하는 것도 여전했다. 큰 부상을 입고 입원하던 중에도 스팍 몰래 꾸준히 음주를 계속 하던 맥코이였다. 음주량을 줄이라는 스팍의 당부는 완전히 잊어버린 모양이었다. 스팍이 꾸짖듯 맥코이를 바라보자 맥코이는 황급히 테이블 위에 병을 내려놓고 술병에 물을 담았을 뿐이라 둘러댔다. 스팍은 맥코이의 말을 완전히 믿지는 않았지만 잔소리 하려던 것을 그만두었다. 스팍은 엔터프라이즈호 크루들의 안부를 전해주고 함선에서 일어난 소소한 일들과 엔터프라이즈호가 맡은 임무에 대해 이야기하기 시작했다. 맥코이는 양 손으로 턱받침을 하고 스팍의 이야기에 집중했다. 중간 중간 킬킬거리면서 웃거나 스팍의 말을 자르고 훈수를 두기도 했지만 맥코이는 스팍의 이야기에 완전히 빠져들었다. 맥코이는 엔터프라이즈에서의 생활과 함께했던 동료들을 떠올렸다. 힘든 일도 많이 있었지만 함께 극복해 가면서 보낸 시간들은 결코 잊히지 않는 것이었다. 맥코이는 엔터프라이즈를 그리워하고 있었다. 맥코이 자신이 한 때는 엔터프라이즈호의 일원이었다는 사실은 떠올릴 때 마다 괴로웠지만 이제는 놓아주어야 했다. 맥코이는 스팍이 더 많은 이야기를 하도록 채근했다. 스팍은 눈을 빛내며 제 이야기에 경청하는 맥코이에 빠져들었다. 더욱 많은 이야기를 해 주고 싶었다. 이제 맥코이가 더 이상 누릴 수 없는 것 뿐 이지만 그 마음만이라도 전해 주고 싶었다.

어느덧 날이 저물고 있었다. 저무는 태양의 주홍빛에 흩날리는 분홍색 꽃잎이 미묘한 그림자를 만들어 내고 있었다. 맥코이는 밝은 표정으로 스팍을 뚫어지게 보고 있었다. 지구 위의 맥코이는 함선에 있었을 때와는 사뭇 다른 분위기였다. 여유로워 보이는 모습에 어쩌면 맥코이가 지상에 남게 된 것은 오히려 잘된 일일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 거기에 생각이 미치자 스팍은 고개를 저었다. 맥코이가 입었던 끔찍한 부상은 결코 잘 된 일이 아니었다. 지구에 남게 된 것은 맥코이의 의지로 이루어진 일이 아니었고 있어서는 안 되는 일이었다. 스팍은 괜스레 맥코이에게 미안해져 맥코이의 표정을 살폈다. 스팍이 어떤 생각을 하는지 짐작조차 하지 못하는 맥코이는 그저 테이블 위에 놓아둔 의학서적을 만지작거리고 있었다. 

스팍은 손목에 찬 시계를 흘끗 보았다. 예약해 놓은 호텔에 늦지 않게 체크인 하기 위해서는 지금 출발해야했다. 스팍은 자리에서 일어섰다. 맥코이에게 작별 인사를 하려 했다. 맥코이의 표정이 한순간 굳었다. 그리고 곧 다시 웃는 얼굴로 바뀌었다. 

"이봐 스팍, 여기까지 와선 그냥 갈 거야?"

맥코이가 술병을 들고 킬킬거렸다. 병째 들고 안에 든 액체를 마셨다. 짐짓 유쾌한 척 하고 있지만 목소리의 바닥에는 아쉬움이 잔뜩 깔려 있었다. 스팍은 머릿속으로 복귀 시간을 계산했다. 늦은 시간에 너른 황야를 혼자 걷는 것은 너무나 위험했다. 지금 떠나지 못한다면 다음날 아침이나 되어야 떠날 수 있다. 스타플릿에서 지정한 복귀 장소는 예약해 둔 호텔 근처라 맥코이의 집에서 출발하려면 아침에 조금 서둘러야하겠지만 맥코이와 더 많은 시간을 보낼 수 있다면 스팍은 기꺼이 감수 할 수 있었다. 스팍은 마음을 정했다.

스팍은 자리를 뜨는 대신 고개를 숙여 맥코이의 귓불에 키스하고 오른손을 맥코이의 상의 안으로 넣어 마른 허리를 더듬었다. 손가락으로 뼈가 드러난 부분을 어루만지며 뺨에도 목덜미에도 부드럽게 입을 맞췄다. 맥코이의 몸이 움찔움찔 떨렸다.

"아...아니 스팍."

맥코이가 스팍의 팔목을 붙잡으며 약간은 떨리는 목소리로 스팍을 제지했다. 스팍은 허리를 펴고 맥코이에게서 조금 떨어졌다. 여전히 맥코이의 옆구리에 손을 얹은 채로 맥코이를 바라보았다. 맥코이의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아 있었다. 부끄러운 듯 시선을 아래로 둔 맥코이는 술병을 조용히 테이블 위에 올려놓았다.

"저녁이라도 먹고 가라는 의미였는데... 뭐, 이것도 나쁘진 않아."

맥코이가 고개를 들고 씩 웃었다. 그리고 손을 뻗어 스팍의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 스팍은 작게 미소 지어 보였다. 

"하... 우습지 않나. 예전엔 자네가 웃는게 그저 징그럽기만 했는데, 이게 이렇게 예뻐 보일 줄이야."

맥코이가 혼잣말하듯 작게 중얼거렸다. 스팍이 다시 맥코이의 목덜미에 입술을 묻고 빨기 시작하자 맥코이는 완전히 입을 다물었다. 스팍이 맥코이에게 깊게 키스하며 셔츠 단추를 하나 둘 풀어 내렸다. 맥코이는 양 손으로 스팍의 스타플릿 유니폼의 소맷자락을 움켜쥐었다. 꼭 붙든 손이 바들바들 떨렸다. 스팍이 맥코이를 마지막으로 안은 지 벌써 1년 하고도 8개월이 흐른 셈이니 행위에 대해 낯설어 하는 것도 무리는 아니었다.

"...스팍, 일단 안으로 들어가."

맥코이의 말에 스팍은 망설임 없이 맥코이를 들쳐 안았다. 이전보다 훨씬 가벼워진 체중에 마음 한 구석이 저려왔다. 더 아팠을 맥코이를 위해서라도 스팍은 내색하지 않았다.

스팍이 맥코이의 관자놀이에 쪽쪽 입을 맞추며 맥코이를 안고 테라스로 올라갔다. 집 안으로 통하는 뒷문은 드나들기 편하도록 활짝 열려있었다. 맥코이는 스팍의 목에 팔을 감고 스팍의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 맥코이는 스팍에게 안겨서 이동하는 것이 부끄러웠다. 또한 자신이 부끄러워하고 있다는 사실을 스팍에게 알리고 싶지 않았다. 스팍은 생각보다 섬세한 사람이라 얼굴을 본다면 금방 알아챌 것이 틀림없었다. 스팍이 맥코이의 등을 부드럽게 쓸었다. 간질간질한 감각에 맥코이는 금방 마음이 풀어지는 듯 했다. 맥코이가 웃었다. 작은 몸이 잘게 떨리는 것이 느껴져 스팍은 맥코이를 더욱 세게 끌어안았다.

집 안은 밖에서 본 것 보다 작고 아늑했다. 스팍은 금방 침실을 찾을 수 있었다. 스타플릿의 보급 침대보다 더 크지 않은 싱글 침대에 맥코이를 조심스레 내려놓고 스팍은 맥코이의 위에 올라탔다. 맥코이는 잔뜩 상기된 채로 기대감이 가득한 눈으로 스팍을 올려다보고 있었다.

"괜찮겠습니까, 레너드?"

스팍은 마지막으로 확인 차 물었다. 맥코이는 그저 고개를 끄덕였다. 스팍은 천천히 옷을 벗어 바닥에 내려놓고는 맥코이가 옷을 벗는 것을 도와주었다. 혼자서 탈의하는 것조차 힘들어하는 맥코이를 보며 가슴 한구석이 아파왔지만 이번에도 내색하지 않았다. 

스팍은 침대 옆에 놓인 작은 서랍장의 서랍을 뒤적거렸지만 찾은 건 말라비틀어진 젤 하나뿐이었다.

“올 줄 알았으면 준비했을 거야.”

맥코이는 스팍의 시선을 회피하며 변명하듯 내뱉었다. 스팍은 어깨를 으쓱여 보이고는 젤의 뚜껑을 따고 안에 남아있던 약간의 액체를 손에 짜냈다. 손바닥으로 맥코이의 가슴을 애무하며 스팍은 맥코이의 구멍에 젤을 발라 풀어주기 시작했다. 주물거리며 근처 근육을 풀어주다 손가락을 밀어 넣으니 맥코이가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 가는 잇새에서 작은 신음소리가 흘러나왔다. 스팍은 아랑곳 않고 손가락을 늘리며 무던하게 말했다.

“윤활제의 양이 적어 조금 아플 수 있습니다.”

“괜찮아.”

맥코이의 대답이 허락이라도 되는 듯 스팍은 맥코이의 내벽을 꾹꾹 눌러댔다. 오랜만에 느끼는 자극에 맥코이는 앓는 소리를 냈다. 잊고 있던 감각이 되살아나며 온 몸의 신경이 일어나는 기분이었다. 맥코이는 스팍의 목에 팔을 감았다. 스팍의 몸이 맥코이 쪽으로 기울어지며 얼굴이 닿았다. 물기가 촉촉한 하늘색 눈동자와 마주치자 스팍은 두근거리는 감정을 주체할 수가 없었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 얼굴에 입을 맞췄다. 

잔뜩 부풀어 오른 녹색의 성기가 충분한 애무에 진득이 녹아든 구멍에 맞춰졌다. 스팍이 한 번에 끝까지 밀어 넣자 맥코이가 비명에 가까운 소리를 질렀다. 스팍은 맥코이의 양 다리를 끌어당겨 옆구리에 바짝 붙이고 빠른 속도로 허리를 쳐 대기 시작했다. 맥코이가 스팍을 더욱 세게 끌어안았다.

"...읏...스팍... 아파...“

“괜찮습니다, 레너드. 흣... 예전에도 이렇게 하지 않았습니까?”

맥코이의 칭얼거림에도 스팍은 움직임을 멈추지 않았다. 스팍의 움직임이 빠르고 강해질수록 맥코이는 더욱 강한 쾌감에 사로잡혔다. 맥코이는 스팍에게 더 필사적으로 매달렸다. 스팍의 열기가 맥코이의 안에서 더욱 강하게 타올랐다.

“아..앗..스팍...아... 너무 좋아... 스팍...하...읏...”

맥코이는 자지러지듯이 스팍을 불렀다. 맥코이의 허리가 한껏 젖혀졌다. 절정을 맞은 맥코이의 몸이 파르르 떨렸다. 만나지 못한 시간 동안 쌓인 것을 모두 토해내듯 스팍이 맥코이의 안에 오랫동안 사정했다. 그래도 부족한 것 같았다. 스팍은 맥코이의 안에 넣은 채로 허리를 펴고 앉았다. 그리고 맥코이의 허리를 잡아 붙잡아 일으켰다. 맥코이는 스팍의 무릎 위에 앉은 모양새로 스팍의 어깨에 기대어 헐떡였다. 스팍은 가만히 맥코이의 밤색 머리칼이며 목덜미를 쓰다듬었다. 

“이대로 더 해도 되겠습니까?”

맥코이는 그저 고개를 살짝 숙였다. 승낙의 의미로 받아들인 스팍이 맥코이의 엉덩이를 잡고 살짝 들어올렸다. 맥코이는 자신의 안에서 스팍이 다시 한 번 발기하는 것을 느꼈다. 맥코이는 스팍의 목덜미에 얼굴을 감췄다. 스팍은 맥코이의 어깻죽지를 잡고 떼어냈다. 스팍은 맥코이의 눈을 똑바로 바라봤다.

“저는 당신을 보러 왔습니다. 얼굴을 볼 수 있게 해 주시면 좋겠습니다만.”

맥코이는 고개를 홱 돌렸다. 부루퉁한 얼굴로 뭔가 중얼거렸지만 완전히 알아들을 수 있는 말이 아니었다. 스팍은 고개를 기울여 맥코이와 다시 눈을 마주쳤다.

“맘대로 해! 건방진 녀석.” 

맥코이는 버럭 화를 냈다. 비록 내키지 않은 듯 보여도 허락은 받은 셈이다. 스팍은 그대로 맥코이를 붙잡고 허리를 쳐 올렸다. 맥코이가 불안정하게 휘청거리다 스팍의 어깨를 잡았다. 꼭 감은 눈의 속눈썹이 가늘게 떨렸다. 얇은 입술에서 탄성이 터져 나왔다. 스팍은 일부러 애태우듯 천천히 펌프질을 했다. 스팍의 성기가 예민한 내벽을 휘저어대는 통에 맥코이는 허리를 젖히고 몸을 가늘게 떨었다. 스팍은 맥코이의 얼굴을 찬찬히 들여다보았다. 앞으로 한동안은 볼 수 없을 얼굴을 오랫동안 보고 기억해야 했다. 스팍은 맥코이의 안에 깊게 파고든 채로 가만히 맥코이를 바라보았다. 스팍이 멈춘 것을 의아하게 여긴 맥코이가 눈을 살짝 뜨고 스팍을 보았다. 또렷한 갈색의 눈동자가 부끄러워 도망가고 싶었지만 피할 곳은 없었다. 맥코이는 손을 뻗어 스팍의 뾰족한 귀를 쓰다듬었다. 

"제가 그리우셨습니까, 닥터?"

스팍이 건조하게 물었다. 목이 메여 목소리가 살짝 갈라졌다. 맥코이는 쉽게 대답하지 못했다. 물론 미칠 듯이 스팍이 그리웠다. 1년 가까이 연락 없는 스팍이 야속했다. 원망도 했고 잊으려고 노력도 했다. 하지만 언제나 스팍을 생각하면 떠오르는 마음은 변함이 없었다. 맥코이는 입을 다물고 몸을 기울여 스팍의 이마에 키스했다. 

“잡소리 말고 빨리 박기나 해, 뾰족귀.”

대답을 해 줘야 하는데, 또 퉁명스럽게 대꾸해버리고 말았다. 맥코이는 고개를 숙이고 딴청을 부렸다. 스팍은 살짝 웃었다. 그리고 다시 허리를 쳐대기 시작했다. 대답은 듣지 못했지만 들은 것과 마찬가지였다.

맥코이는 눈을 감고 천천히 숨을 골랐다. 완전히 드러난 맨 가슴은 스팍이 남긴 흔적들로 울긋불긋 물들어 있었다. 맥코이는 실눈을 뜨고 스팍을 슬쩍 훔쳐보았다. 밤이 늦도록 몇 번을 했는데도 스팍은 아무 일도 없었단 듯이 침대 가장자리에 걸터앉아 천연덕스럽게 벗어놓은 옷가지를 주섬주섬 챙기고 있었다. 벌칸 체력은 여전하군. 맥코이는 고개를 저었다. 스팍이 천천히 자리에서 일어났다. 정사가 끝나자마자 마치 당장에라도 떠날 것처럼 구는 것에 맥코이는 심장이 내려앉는 것 같았다. 애써 아무렇지 않은 척 마음을 가라앉혔다. 불안한 마음이 목소리에 실리지 않길 기도했다. 

"갈 거야?"

맥코이는 스팍의 반대 방향으로 등을 돌려 누웠다. 미련이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 목소리로 묻고 나서야 진심을 감추는데 실패했다는 것을 깨달았다. 지금은 스팍은 맥코이의 표정을 볼 수 없었다. 어쩌면 들키지 않았을지도 모른다. 맥코이는 약간의 희망을 가진 채 말을 이었다. 

"갈 거면 내 보조기나 가져다주고 가. 네가 마당에 팽개쳐 두고 왔잖아."

맥코이의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 바스락거리는 소리, 터벅터벅 떠나는 발소리가 들렸다. 바보야. 스팍이 진짜 떠나면 어떡해. 맥코이는 속으로 자책하며 몸을 웅크렸다. 붙잡을걸. 괜히 후회가 들었다. 스팍이 지금 떠나면 언제나 다시 만나게 될지 몰랐다. 스팍은 우주에 속한 사람이고 맥코이는 지상에 묶인 몸이었다. 마땅히 담담하게 스팍을 보내줘야 함은 머릿속으로는 이해가 되었지만 생각한 것을 따르고 싶지는 않았다. 엔터프라이즈를 떠난 이후 오랜만에 느끼는 온기에 그만 취해버린 모양이었다. 감상적으로 되지 말자고 몇 번이고 다짐했음에도 불구하고 통제 불가한 감정들은 언제나 그를 벼랑 끝으로 몰고 갔다. 맥코이는 베개에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 강한 육체에 강한 정신이 깃든다는 속담은 옳았고 그 반대 역시 옳았다. 사고 이후 허약해진 육체에는 건강한 마음이 자리 잡을 공간이 없었다. 지금의 그는 약간의 상처에도 흔들리는 사람이 되어버렸다. 맥코이의 베개가 눈물로 젖어들었다. 소리 내지 않고 우는 법은 성인이 되기 훨씬 전에 깨달은 것이었다. 스팍이 돌아올 때 울고 있는 모습을 보여서는 안됐다. 맥코이는 재빨리 베갯잇으로 눈을 닦았다. 터벅터벅 발소리가 들렸다. 맥코이는 돌아보지 않으려 노력했다. 

"레너드."

스팍이 바로 지척에 서 있었다. 

"아직 안 갔냐?"

"보조기를 가지고 왔습니다."

스팍이 맥코이의 얼굴이 향한 방향으로 걸어왔다. 스팍이 맥코이의 시야에 들어왔다. 스팍은 맥코이의 보조기를 들고 걱정스런 표정으로 맥코이를 보고 있었다. 스팍은 보조기구를 맥코이의 손이 닿기 편한 곳에 조심스레 내려놓았다.

“괜찮으십니까, 레너드?”

역시 스팍은 눈치가 빨랐다. 맥코이는 충혈 된 눈을 손등으로 문질렀다.

“아파서 그래. 너 때문에. 가져왔으면 이제 볼 일 없어. 빨리 가버려."

레너드는 매몰차게 내뱉고는 돌아누웠다. 가슴이 따끔하게 아팠다. 스팍을 보내고 싶지 않았지만 나오는 말은 항상 진심의 반대였다. 하지만 맥코이의 날카로운 말에도 스팍은 그 자리에 멀뚱히 서 있었다. 스팍이 침대 가장자리에 조심스레 앉았다. 손을 뻗어 맥코이의 머리를 조심스레 만졌다. 맥코이는 스팍의 손길을 내치지 않았다. 가만히 눈을 감고 부드러운 손길이 닿는 것을 즐겼다.

"당신을 보러 왔다고 말하지 않았습니까. 시간이 허락하는 한 당신과 오래 있고 싶습니다."

스팍이 고개를 숙여 맥코이의 귓가에 입을 맞췄다. 맥코이는 다시 눈물이 터지려는 것을 간신히 참아냈다. 대신 몸을 비틀어 침대에 조금의 공간을 만들고 스팍의 팔을 잡아끌었다.

"당신의 침대는 둘이 눕기에는 작습니다."

"함선의 침대는 이것보다 작아."

맥코이가 부루퉁하게 말하자 스팍은 거절 못하고 조심스레 맥코이의 옆에 몸을 뉘였다. 스팍이 팔을 뻗자 맥코이가 스팍의 팔을 베고 누웠다. 스팍의 턱에 보드라운 밤색의 머리카락이 닿았다. 새근거리는 숨소리가 가까웠다. 스팍은 말없이 맥코이의 몸에 팔을 둘러 맥코이의 등을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 

"아침이 밝으면 돌아가야 합니다."

"알아."

스팍의 말에 맥코이는 묵묵히 대답했다. 스팍의 품에 안겨 있으니 마음이 조금은 진정되었다. 스팍이 맥코이를 더욱 가까이 끌어당겨 안고 맥코이의 머리칼에 뺨을 비비적거렸다. 

"당신도 함께 갈 수 있었으면 합니다."

아쉬움이 가득했다. 맥코이는 목이 메였다.

"...알잖아, 이제 못 가는 거."

겨우 내뱉은 말에 스팍은 더 이상 대꾸하지 않았다. 맥코이를 안은 팔에 힘이 더욱 들어갔다.

맥코이가 눈을 떴을 때 스팍은 여전히 맥코이의 옆에 누워 있었다. 맥코이는 꿈을 꾸고 있는 게 아닌지 혼란스러워 눈만 껌뻑였다. 스팍은 맥코이를 보고 있었다. 언제부터 깨어 있었는지 모를 일이었다. 

“안녕히 주무셨습니까?”

스팍이 맥코이의 얼굴을 큰 손으로 감싸며 물어왔다. 맥코이는 잠시 눈을 감고 스팍이 얼굴이며 머리카락을 쓰다듬도록 내두었다. 스팍이 먼저 침대에서 일어나 나왔다. 스팍이 나가고 약간의 공간이 생기자 맥코이는 겨우 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 온몸이 뻐근히 아파왔다. 역시 몸 상태가 예전 같지 않음을 뼈저리게 느꼈다. 한 팔을 쭉 뻗어 기지개를 켰다. 스팍은 멀뚱히 서서 맥코이를 뚫어지게 보고 있었다. 머리는 한쪽으로 눌려 까치집을 짓고 침대에 앉아 눈만 뻐끔거리고 있는 모습이 귀여웠다. 맥코이는 스팍의 시선을 느끼고는 스팍을 향해 몸을 돌려 스팍을 노려보았다.

“아직도 안 갔냐?”

방금 전까지만 해도 좋다고 붙어있던 사람이 갑자기 돌변하니 스팍은 기가 찼다. 스팍은 그저 어깨를 으쓱여 보였다.

“주무시는 동안 좀 더 오래 있을 수 있도록 스타플릿에 휴가 연장 허가를 받았습니다.”

스팍의 대답에 맥코이는 쯧쯧 혀를 차고는 보조기를 짚고 비틀거리며 섰다. 스팍과 자신의 체액으로 범벅이 된 채로 그대로 누워 잔 탓에 빨리 씻고 싶었다. 스팍이 재빨리 맥코이의 곁으로 다가왔다.

“도와드리겠습니다, 레너드.”

“됐어. 네 도움 받을 정도로 병약한 건 아냐.”

스팍의 도움을 매몰차게 거절 한 후 맥코이는 비틀비틀 걸어 샤워실로 갔다. 거울 앞에 섰다. 밤 새 스팍이 남긴 자국에 맥코이는 기겁했다. 대부분은 금방 사라지겠지만 어떤 흔적들은 오랫동안 남을 터였다. 맥코이는 손을 들어 목덜미에 울긋불긋하게 남은 자국을 손가락으로 매만졌다. 

샤워를 마치고 나온 맥코이는 옷장에서 깨끗한 옷을 꺼내 입으며 툴툴거렸다. 스팍은 벽에 기대어 서서 맥코이가 움직이는 모습을 자세히 관찰했다. 보조기구의 도움을 받는 맥코이는 활동하기에 그다지 불편해 보이지 않았다. 맥코이가 셔츠의 마지막 단추를 잠그고 고개를 돌려 스팍을 보았다. 맥코이는 셔츠로도 가려지지 않는 흔적들을 손끝으로 가리켰다. 

“오늘 도우미가 오기로 했는데, 곤란하잖아.”

“미처 생각하지 못했습니다. 죄송합니다.”

짜증내는 맥코이의 목소리에 스팍은 재빨리 사과했다. 맥코이는 씩 웃고는 부엌으로 향했다. 스팍은 맥코이의 뒤를 졸졸 따라갔다. 앉으라는 맥코이의 제스처에 스팍은 얌전히 작은 나무 식탁의 앞에 앉았다. 식탁 하나에 네 개의 의자가 있었다. 의아해하는 스팍의 얼굴에 맥코이는 가끔씩 환자들이 묵고 간다며 넌지시 알려주었다. 맥코이는 부산스럽게 움직였다. 곡물 빵을 꺼내 토스트기에 굽고 찬장에서 잼이 든 병을 꺼냈다. 그릇과 포크, 나이프를 두 개씩 챙겨 스팍에게 건네주었다. 스팍이 식탁을 세팅하는 동안 맥코이는 그릇에 토스트를 담고 냉장고에서 마가린을 꺼내왔다. 맥코이와 스팍은 식탁에 마주보고 앉았다. 맥코이가 토스트에 마가린을 바르고 스팍의 접시에 덜어주었다. 잼을 담은 병은 단단히 닫혀 잘 열리지 않았다. 한참을 낑낑대던 맥코이가 병을 스팍에게 넘겼다. 스팍은 손쉽게 병을 열었다. 뚜겅을 열자마자 달콤한 하면서도 약간은 매운 향이 코를 찔렀다. 시나몬과 설탕을 넣어 절인 복숭아 잼이었다. 스팍이 병에 코를 대고 냄새를 킁킁거리자 맥코이는 약간은 걱정스러운 표정으로 토스트를 한 입 베어 물었다. 

“이거 먹을 수 있지? 맥코이가의 전통 레시피로, 내가 직접 절인거야.”

입 안에 토스트를 가득 물고 우물거리며 맥코이가 설명했다. 스팍은 나이프로 잼을 푹 떠서 토스트에 발라 한 입 베어 물었다. 향긋한 시나몬 향이 입 안을 가득 메웠다. 쏘는듯한 향이 코를 자극하지만 결국엔 너무나도 달달한 맛이 너무나 맥코이다운 레시피였다.

“복숭아 향이 좋군요.” 

스팍은 천천히 잼을 바른 토스트를 씹으면서 맥코이를 바라보았다. 칭찬받은 것이 기쁜지 활짝 웃는 맥코이의 뒤, 창가에 아침 햇살이 쏟아져 들어와 눈이 부셨다. 저 멀리 하늘하늘 분홍 잎을 흩날리는 복숭아나무가 보였다.


End file.
